celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella
Isabella is a playable character from the game Advance Wars: Days of Ruin (And is know as Cattleya/Catleia in the PAL version: Advance Wars: Dark Conflict). The current RPer has more or less RPed her since April 6th, 2008, and has been the only one to do so. Background Isabella, 'born' with the name Lutaria, was cloned from and created by a mad scientist named Caulder, for the sole purpose of experimentation, along with many other clones. When meteors struck their homeworld, Lutaria escaped from Caulder's grasp, but lost her memories. She was later found in a ruined city by a man named Will, who was with the 12th Battalion of Rubinelle, or Brenner's Wolves. Later, Will would come to name the girl Isabella, after a fake flower he had found in a recon mission. Brenner's Wolves would come to find itself involved in several skirmishes and battles, and whilst Isabella did not take command in any of these battles, she did her best to support behind the scenes, even when she came down with a terrible sickness. However, during the last few battles with Caulder and his company, the International Defense Systems, or IDS, Isabella came to learn her true origins, and gave herself up to Caulder as a sacrificial lamb. Despite her unnatural birth, Will rescued her once more, and with her help, defeated Caulder, and went on to help establish peace in the wartorn world. Involvement Isabella did not arrive in the multiverse alone, but came instead with her partner, Will. The young couple appeared in the Sea of Moondust, but were lucky enough to have brought Will's motorcycle with them. Using the motorcycle, the two found their way to the Tower of Twilight. Both exhausted by their journey so far, they met a healer named Mia, who gave the pair information on the multiverse and helped them find accommodation in the Main Tower. After gaining their bearings, the two began to explore some of the other cities of the multiverse. In the process of doing so, Isabella discovered great portions of her knowledge had vanished, and Will's usually good aim was ravaged by multiverse drain. Disheartened, the two returned to their apartment to focus on getting the basic things in life right. This attitude in mind, they purchased a run-down old ship. Isabella was able to direct Will in making repairs, and using it, the two opened a small courier business, ferrying both people and goods between the Tower and other planets. During this time, they began to make friends and settle in to their lives as civilians. To Isabella's delight, they also discovered an ice-cream vendor in the Wing of Daybreak. When Luxord attacked the Tower, Isabella was shunted onto an evacuating ship whilst Will elected to stay and fight the Nobody and his underlings. Alongside other refugees, she was given crisis accommodation inside a section of the Multiverse Mall. While healers were checking each refugee for injuries, it was discovered that though unharmed, Isabella seemed ill. She remained in the camp, waiting for news, but only ever heard of the general devastation of the Tower. She fell into a depression, unable to cope with not knowing Will's fate. About a fortnight after coming to the refugee camp, Isabella received her first visitor - Florina. She confessed to having fought alongside Will, and confirmed his death. She also handed back the jacket and tie he wore, not explaining how or why she had them. Having been given the closure she needed, Isabella was able to begin grieving. Calming down after an initial bout of crying, she confessed that she was pregnant. Almost at once she was offered a place to stay - Castle Crimea - and she accepted. Life in the castle was a significant adjustment again for Isabella. She was able to retrofit areas of the castle to make her stay more comfortable - such as importing a small generator and having a pantry become a small, modern kitchen. Isabella also helped to introduce some modern safety equipment to the castle; the idea of a fire extinguisher went down especially well with some of the castle mages. Once those kinds of amusements dried up, she secluded herself inside the castle's library and began to devour its collection of books. This did not take long to accomplish, and Isabella found herself venturing away from the castle for fresh air. On one such occasion she met Tara, and on another such occasion she accompanied Florina to Gaia for an adventure. During the course of their adventure, they came upon a possible means to resurrect Will. Isabella considered it briefly, but decided not to when a demon struck her companion down. Isabella is currently aiding the Noblesse Oblige. Due to her experience with technology, she is helping the faction members acquaint themselves with the usage of technology from more advanced lands. Powers and Capabilities Isabella relies heavily on soldier and vehicles, all of which use guns and cannons. Those with high resistance to ballistic weaponry will have an easier time defeating her. What's more, Isabella's troops do not have any fancy tricks, relying on numbers and high damage to win the day. Worse off, she always has a high number of soldiers, meaning the individual soldier will be much weaker. Quotes "I am Isabella, of the Neo Brenner's Wolves, 12th Battalion of Crimea." Trivia The Cattleya Isabella is a real flower, a natural hybrid of the orchid family. See also * Hope: Her daughter External links * War Room (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters